Something Familiar
by GravityJinx
Summary: Angela had moved on after Overwatch was disbanded. As she got on with her life she was shocked when a piece of her past found its way back into it.


**Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome to my story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review. Also this isn't my favorite ship (Mercy76 all the way) but I thought it would be interesting. Sorry a head of time for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters just the plot. Not cannon.**

 **Chapter 1**

Overwatch was created to remove the evil from the world and to win the war, though once that was done nothing was left to save. After overwatch was disband all of the heroes an heroines had to part ways. The government said it was better if none of the members stayed in touch with each other, saying that it was a risk. They were scared that if overwatch stayed in touch they could over through the government and take command. Fearing this Big Brother kept a watchful eye on the bunch as they were sent their separate ways. Now years later evil is starting to resurface again and people are beginning to notice. The government has tried to suppress it themselves but to no avail. Now fearing their lives will the government ask for help once again? Or has overwatch disbanded for life?

Angela Ziegler has moved on with her life after Overwatch was ripped apart. After parting with all of her friends she made her way to the Texas, a job opportunity showed up and she took it. The job was being a lead doctor at Manorville Hospital in Dallas. Knowing that the hospital was regionally and nationally well known gave the job a high appeal to the ex heroine.

Once she had moved into her new home and gotten use to her normal life she began work. The job wasn't to different from her job before. She healed people and revived them from death, the only difference was the tools. She had put her outfit, caduceus blaster, and caduceus staff away. The new Doctor took up a white lab coat with a black pencil skirt and blue blouse, stethoscope, medicines, and defibrillator. Being a quick learner she truly lived up to her title, many looked up to her for guidance and support. After a year of her new life something very unexpected happened.

"Doctor Ziegler you are needed outside the building. A patient is being delivered by ambulance in critical condition." A voice rang out over the intercom. The blonde headed doctor didn't miss a beat as she turned from her previous direction and ran down the crowded hallway. The ex heroine easily dodged confused nurses and shocked patients as she made her way down the ramp and out the double doors of the hospital. As she set foot out the door the van pulled up and EMTs jumped out to begin unloading the patient. Angela quickly began to help as she swung open the two doors on the back of the van. The sight that caught her eyes was the last thing on Earth she was expecting. Laying in the stretcher was a bloody mess of a man, but even through the mess she could see Jesse McCree.

After a second of shock she kicked back into doctor mode. "Beth get room 102 set for him and tell Taylor to prep the surgery room. He has multiple gunshot wounds, majority are in his chest cavity." She told her nurse as she watched her run back into the building. "EMTs help me rush him into surgery." She ordered as they lifted him out of the van.

"McCree! Jesse McCree can you hear me?" She called to the man as they raced down the hospital. She was pushing from his head and the EMTs were at his sides, they passed room after room feet first. "Jesse!" She called out louder, accidentally letting her emotions seep into her words. Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked down worriedly at him. "Well ain't this the first time a pretty lady called me like that." A gruff voice sounded from his parted lips. "McCree stay with me." She responded hopefully as she pushed him through the surgery doors. "I will save you." She added as they pushed him into place. "Ya always do." He responded softly.

All conversations stopped there once they moved him into a bed and hooked him up to the machines. "I need a blood transfusion he is AB blood type." Angela already knew all of his medical history and didn't need to look at his file for his blood type. After all her job for the longest time was to take care of all Overwatch members. The blonde women tried not to focus on how much blood he was losing as she began injecting narcotics into his system. Once he was out and hooked up to all the proper equipment she began removing the bullets. The process took a while and Angela was shocked at the number of bullets in him. If he had gotten here minutes later surely she would be cleaning up his dead body for the morgue.

Once she was done he was moved to his room and put on a monitor. Angela hadn't once left his side since she laid eyes on him, she assigned her other patients to capable doctors for the time being. The young women was sitting in the chair by the window, her heels long discarded on the floor and her feet tucked in close. She watched as the sun began to set and the constant beeping of the monitor played like music in the background. Her mind wondered on what happened to him, and why was he around here. Angela turned away from the sun to look back at the ex member of overwatch like herself. She leaned over the chair and rested on its arm. She took in he appearance of the man she hasn't seen in a year, not much has changed. She didn't notice the smile that appeared on her lips from seeing something familiar, something constant. He was still muscular with broad shoulders, his facial hair still seemingly untamed and his brown locks parted in the middle. She couldn't see his melted chocolate brown eyes but she knew they were under there. She looked back down at him but was caught off guard when a sound other then the beeping boomed through the room.

"See somethin ya like?" A cocky gruff voice sounded as Jesse tried to sit up but in vain. "McCree don't try to move! Your still healing." Angela spoke as she began to get up to usher him back down. "You know your healy stick would work a lot better right now." He added as he ignored her demands and tried to sit up again. "You know I am not allowed to use that anymore." She rested her hands on his broad shoulders to push him back down. "Jesse please." She sounded close to pleading.

"Fine, Fine. How can I say no when a pretty lass says my name like that." He smirked but then started to groan as he laid back down in his hospital bed. "Thank you. Now what were you doing here?" Angela asked as she removed her hands from his shoulders. Jesse's face seemed to drop a little with the lack of contact between them. He wasn't going to say anything about it but he missed her and those gentle hands of hers.

"I was hired by a guy to kill the bad guys." His vague response didn't discourage her. "What bad guys?" She asked curiously. She had taken a seat on his bed. The blonde usually kept up with local and international criminals. Though her crime fighting days were over she still helped those in need. Often she would travel under authorization of the hospital to aid others with her medical skills.

"Ya know the traffickers, the human ones." The man ran a hand through his hair. " Ya know doc I really am gettin tired. Maybe we can talk later." As he finished his hand reached back to rub his neck. Usually people would take this sign as discomfort or embarrassment but for Angela she knew this was his tell. The ex hero was lying to her and she wasn't going to let him go so easily. After all they have known each other for awhile.

"Fine McCree. We can talk in the morning-" she turned away and got off the bed. Though as she looked away she peeked out the corner of her eye, he had slumped down relieved. She soon continued. "-but as your personal doctor I must stay here to make sure you are okay. After all you just got out of surgery and I have to make sure it was a success. Best to keep a close eye on you."

The cowboy had no time to argue as she walked to the cabinet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. Angela then made her way to the chair and nestled herself in. "Good night McCree." The blonde smiled at the dumbfounded man before closing her eyes.


End file.
